Drowning In Mud
by Rebel21
Summary: A group of gang members wants revenge on the Jedi and Ezra the target.
1. Chapter 1

"Ezra lets go!″ Kanan yelled from the cargo hold of the ship. " Am here", as he jogged down the hallway and slid down the latter " I was just grabbing my lightsaber" Kana rolled his eyes "what have I told you about keeping it on you at all time  
if you loose it it not my problem."

Ezra just rolled his eyes at his Master. Kanan had been cranky for the past couple of days and it was really starting to piss him off. Ezra was a teen sometimes he forgot to do thing it wasn't his fault.

"Now that everyone here," Kanan said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. I want to go over the mission with everyone where going into very highly dangerous place on this planet Fulcrum told us that there were guns that someone wants to sell at  
a reasonable price."

There have also been reporting of people being abducted and being killed" Hera quickly broke into the conversation. "In some of the worst ways possible so I want everyone to stick together any question or concerns about what we might be walking into."

Am surprised Kana allowed me on this mission" Ezra mumbled to himself. what was that comment Ezra do you have something to say everyone "Kanan raised his voice at the teen giving him a look. " Nothing that you need to worry about master" rolling  
his eye at the last word walking away from the group and sat down on one of the crates back turned to everyone. Taking out his Lightsaber and began to play with it in his hand. blocking out everyone in the room.

."Ok then were done with our debriefing, for now, Hera sighed "But I want everyone to meet back here in an hour so we can go over some more things before we dock.

"Hera quickly grabbed Kana hand " Oh you're not going anyway we need to talk " Kanan sighed as she watched his eyes linger on the teen in the corn of the room. Before he turned his head back to her as he crossed his arms in the front of him.

" What been going on with you and Ezra?" trying to keep her voice low so the teen wouldn't overhear. " The teen just being difficult nothing that new Kanan shrugged his shoulder. " Oh, really you being difficult back will help the situation " as  
she roughly pointed her finger at the older men in front of her. " He the teen and you're the adult start acting like an adult and maybe the kid will show you some re…..

"STOP!" BOTH OF YOU" Ezra had turned to face them his hand was gripping tightly on his lightsaber. " I DONT NEED YOU GUYS TO BE FIGHTING AROUND ME! LET ALONE WHEN IT ABOUT ME!" As he tried to walk around them but he felt Kanan's hand stop  
him from going anywhere.

" Kanan if you know what good for you let me go pleases and thank you. Ezra hissed out. Kanan slowly realized the boy as he watches the teen run out of the room.

Leaving Kanan more lost then he could have thought he had messed up and he really didn't know how to fix it this time.

Ezra knows that Kanan was probably going to come after him in the little bit and he didn't want to really see the man at this point. As he slowly finds his favorite place to sit on the ghost. Bring his knees to his chest as his lightsaber slipped from  
his hands as he clanked to the ground as it rolled away from him.

His eyes lingered outside as everything was just a blur as they were flying throw hyperspace. It alway amazed him that he was with family again. But it made his heart so very heavy he was so scared to loose everything again. As he subconsciously  
hugged himself tighter. He thought a lot this past couple of days. The fact that his new family was alway putting them self in danger and he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he could easily lose them just like how he lost his  
own parents.

"Hey?" A voice broke his thoughts as he turned his head towards the voice to be met with Kanan. " Is it ok if we talk?"

"Ezra shook his head yes as he followed Kanan down the hall and into Kanan room as he took his normal spot in the room. Ezra look around the room trying to keep his mind on something else.

"Look Ezra" Kanan began I know am not the best teacher. I know we're still learning I know that you have trust issues. But I want you to be able to trust me that all I want Ezra and think that why were having so much trouble working together it  
the fact you don't trust me.

"Ezra was shocked at what Kanan had just spoken it not about not trusting Kanan. He just didn't trust the force that was the issues, not Kanan. " You really need to stop doubting yourself master" Ezra spoke with a little grin on his face and his arms  
crossed.

Kanan rolled his eyes "Kanan I trust you more than you can ever know am having trouble with the force that all. I get frustration when were training and you tell me to either trust the force or work with it and I sometimes can't really feel  
what you're talking about that all."

Kanan rested his hand on the teen shoulder " Sometimes I forget what it like when I was your age studying at the Temple and when my master said something I didn't understand I got upset too. But Ezra it will come I promise you just have to trust yourself  
and everything will work out you will see.

Ok master Ezra smiled up. 


	2. Trouble breathing

Kanan you and Ezra are going to be watching from far while Zeb Sabine and I are going to try to get the men to the who dealing out the stuff we need."

"you told us earlier that this place is dangerous but you never said why " Ezra spoke up. " I mean Lothal could be pretty dangerous if you go into the black market and drug dealer part of town. what makes this one any different."

"Fulcrum told me this place was very dangerous back in the day and now it even worse now that the empire had made it hard on people life's." Hera quickly tried to explain without giving out too many details of some of the horrific murders that have been  
pledging this town.

"Ok let's get this over and done with Zeb spoke up " This place gives me the creeps." As Ezra look out the window into the docking bay. From what he could see it didn't seem like this place was any different then Lothal. But that didn't stop him from  
getting a wave of danger from the force. As he physically gave shudder as he wrapped his arm around himself.

Kanan gave him look that said that he too got the same sensation. He softly smiled at him. Sending Ezra a wave of comfort through the force. But it didn't make him feel as good as it normal did. As he sent a wave of thanks from their bond then quickly  
block the connection as he was brought back to the world.

As Sabine was walking towards him. "Hey, is something bugging you?" leaning on the wall next to them arms crossed. Ezra smiled" no nothing bugging me there just something about this place that doesn't make me feel right that all it force thing you won't  
get it" giving the Mandalorian cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes " hey am sure that whatever your sensing Kanan can feel it too." soo… did you guys made up after your little spat earlier. You guys normal don't get upset with each other?" "Yeah, we made up" Ezra gave half-hearted laugh.

They were both interrupted by Hera speaking again. " Let's go as she dropped the ramp down as they all slowly followed her down the ramp. Sabine gave him the little punch in the arm before she put her helmet on and ran to catch up to Zeb and Hera. As  
he slowly made his way to Kanan who handed a comm link to him. " Thanks" as he slipped it into his ear.

"Soo… you sensed that odd feeling too" Ezra spoke Kanan nodded " I did indeed." What do you think it means?" Ezra tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. " Am not sure Kanan said honestly but what I do know is that this place is dangerous  
and if even the force is warning us then we need to listen to it."

As they walked out of the docking bay and that when Ezra got the whiff of smoke as he began to cough as the smell of smoke was so thick in the air. As he covered his mouth and nose with his jacket the smell was just so awful. his eyes started to water.

As he felt Kanan wrap his arm around him trying to shield him from the horrible smell as they passed a massive storage building with huge smoke stakes. " Try to breathe into my Jacket Ezra where almost away from the smell"Ezra was trying to breathe slow  
and deep into Kanan's chest but the smell was just too much for him as he could feel his stomach having other ideas as he felt himself gag little. He felt Kanan turn him around as he couldn't hold is breakfast down anymore and he ended up throws  
up in the middle of the streets.

As his throat burned from his stomach acid his whole body was shaking he could hear Kanan rubbing his back in comfortable as he felt people walking passed him he felt something being placed on his face.

"Ezra can you breathe into the mask for me take a deep breath in and out. Kanan coached him through breathing as the smell seemed to dissipate as his stomach had stopped tightening. As fresh air was bring forced into his mouth and nose.

He slowly opened his eye to see that Hera was kneeling next to him he was on the ground sitting up against a wall his face was covered with a portable oxygen mask that Kanan always carries with him. If they were ever in a situation that the air on the  
planet wasn't breathable.

He tried to take the mask off but Hera stopped him half way through. " Keep it on a little bit longer" her voice was laced with the stern but soft tone as her eyes showed that she was very worried. " I am ok Hera" His voice was the little bit raspy  
from him vomiting.

" I know your ok Kanan spoke up we never said you weren't but you did just get sick all over the place and we just want to make sure that you completely ok."

He nodded as he rested his head back on the brick wall that was behind him. " what was that smell that affects me so badly? As he moved his eye to see if anyone else had any of those side effects. Sabine was wearing her helmet Zeb didn't seem to  
be as effective Kanan seemed to be doing ok but Hera seemed to have a mask on as well.

"Think am ok he spoke up." Ok, but keep the mask on as Kanan helped him up from the muddy ground.

As his world spun for the sec as he shook his head to clear his head as the dizziness seemed to subside. Swing his bag over his shoulder.

his eyes lingered on the big building that seemed to be making the whole town smell like burning flesh….. as his heart stops in his chest. As he took a step back and stumbled backward in shock.

I"Hey easy Ezra what wrong!" As hand went to grab his arm before he ended up flat on his back as his feet slipped little in the muddy ground.

His field of vision was blocked by his master eyes. " Ezra, are you k? Tapping his face to help him come back to them.

" Amok just stood up too fast as he moved Kanan hand away from his face and shrugged Kanan hand off of him. " Let's find that arms dealer so we can get out of here."

No one seemed to argue at that stamens as they all continue walking as Ezra's eyes lingered for the second on the smoke stacks " what happened here he thought to himself. 


	3. Revenge

As the wind blows through his long dark blue hair. he listened to any news from Sabine Hera and Zeb it had been all most 20 minutes and still nothing.

He breathed heavily into his oxygen mask " Should we go in and see if there ok" turning his head way from the building they were scouting out.

"No" Kanan spoke up sternly " That would bring to much attention anyway your mugs getting too much attentions lately."

Ezra wanted to make smart ass comment but thought about better of it. As he turned his head back to the building.

" How you feeling?" Kanan moved closer to him. "You have been quieter ever since the little incident earlier."/p

" yeah am ok." As his mind wandered to the building that he saw earlier that day and how the air just smelt so awful "why-why are they doing that. He thought to himself.

"Who's doing what" Kanan spoke his arms crossed cocking his head waiting for him to speak?

" Oh, I thought I was speaking to myself He didn't realize that he actually spoke out aloud.

" You did speak in your head but your connection was completely open to me so I heard your thought literally scream out to me." Kanan quickly explained.

Ezra looked away "oh sorry didn't mean to do that thought I put my mental shield up earlier."

Kanan wrapped an arm around the boys " Am sure you did but sometimes they can come down when you been mentally or physically weakened in some way."

" could we focus on the mission and talk less about my health later" Ezra spoke, " Not like I was dying of anything."

Lucky Kanan didn't bring up the subject again. As he watches from the street below him. As the minutes past and still, they hadn't come out yet.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the blaster being cocked behind them. As he slowly turned to see three men standing on the rooftop with their guns pointed right at them. " you guys make any sudden move we will open fire on your asses." One of the  
men spoke.

"There nowhere to run anyway the men on the left spoke his voice was raspy like he had been smoking a full pack of cigarettes in one go.

" we heard that you guys would be coming to collect something that should be rightfully are." Ezra quickly gave Kanana a look trying to figure out what the older men were thinking.

As he looked down to see that Kanan had three fingers down to his side as his eye where turn looking for the edge of the building.

Ezra understood right away as both of them throw they're to hand out using the force to knock the men down to ground their blaster flying out of there hands. He felt Kanan grab him from behind as they both jumped off the roof. Landing on a balcony that  
was 8 feet below them.

"What the hell how did they know we wanted to try to make a deal." Fallowing Kanan as he jumped down from the balcony and ran in one of the side alleyways. " Am not hundred percent sure Kanan said honestly as they hid behind the dumpster./p

"Spectator 1 can you read me" Kanan raised his head to his comm link but all he got was static. " were seating ducks out here. Looking around to make sure that they hadn't been spotted.

"There they are!" Ezra pointed out as they were running out of the building men hot on their heels. " That not good." Ezra mumbled. " nope it really not the kid" Kanan agreed as the both broke into a run to help them get some cover fire. Ezra quickly  
clipped off his blaster began to aim at the other men. As Kanan blocked blast with his lightsaber from hitting him in the process.

" Nice of you guys to join us what did u do Ezra tell the whole fleet we were in there," Sabine spoke as she grabs Ezra to push him in front of her. " Hey, I can't help it that they love my face so much." As they all ran into the alleyway to find some  
cover. "Ugh, there too many of them Hera spoke, " we didn't even get the gun it was all stupid trap from the very beginning." I can't believe I didn't see it coming earlier." she try to take another shot but she had to duck so she wouldn't get  
shot down.

an idea strike Ezra "HERA MOVE!" He jumped in front of her throwing his hand's out letting the force flow through his hand as the dumpster was flown across the ally way and smashed into the men that were firing.

he felt all the energy leave his body as he knees gave out from under him as he landed on all four on the muddy ground very much dazed. He felt someone pick him up under his knees and back. As they ran He could feel rain starting to fall there was a loud  
explosion the person that was carrying him got thrown Across the ground as his body hit the ground hard his oxygen mask flew off his face and he knew no more.

He was woken from someone roughly kicking him in the side of the ribs. sadly he had woke many of time to people beating him senseless when he was on the streets so this was not something new to him. His eye snapped open to being completely startled to  
the fact he was inches way from Kanan's face. HIs body bolted up from where he was lying. his eyes scanned the area to figure where the hell they were. He looked around to see that the crew was laying unconscious all around him.

Look who finally thought it would be a good idea to wake up boys." a snide male's voice spoke from the far corner of the alley they were in. Ezra slowly went to grab his lightsaber from his side to found that it wasn't there. " Looking for  
this little Jedi another man came out behind a dumpster. swing the weapon around in his hand. " how much do think we can get for this Boss as throw it to the men that spoke earlier. The men caught it with ease "oh we can get a pretty price for something  
like this" The man who Ezra assumed was the whole brains of this oppression.

" what do you want with us" Ezra slowly stood up from the muddy ground. His head swam from the lingering exhaustion after performing that force push earlier. As he stood in the middle of the ally making sure that he kept himself in between his friends  
that were vulnerable and unconscious.

Making sure he didn't take his eyes off the two men he made sure he could grab his hidden knife that he had up his arm if he needed. " So all ask again what do need us for what did we do to you." his voice was full of confidence year of living on the  
street helped him keep a level head.

"You have a lot of guts kid." The leader spoke " I thought you would be cowering in the corner cause the baby didn't have his weapon. " So you want to know why we attacked you guys." Ezra didn't speak he knew the men was trying to get him to say something  
stupid so they could have reason to attack him.

"We attacked you cause you're the reason we are living this way You think you Jedi were so much better than us normal people. So when we heard that some of you were still alive and you were running around acting like you were doing good it was finally  
time for us to shut you piece of shits up.

"Ezra back shot up straight as the force told him to move as he just allowed his body to do what it needed. as he rolled out of the way by another man who had just missed him by inches with a switchblade. He cursed himself for not sensing there were more  
of them. " Look we didn't mean to mess with any of you guy." Ezra tried to explain to the men as he dodged another attack. sliding in the mud.

He quickly flicked his knife out of his sleeve as he lashed out at the other men that had got the drop on him. using the force to knock the knife out of the men's hand. Bring his knee to knock the wind out of the men as he doubled in pain flipping  
over the men with ease thrusting his knife to the jugular. putting enough pressure to draw a little blood.

"Look give me my stuff back and I won't have to kill each and every one of you ." Ezra's eyes flashed in anger " You think am the normal Jedi" As he left out a laugh as he sneered at each one these piece of shits. "I have lived on the streets I  
know what type of people you are and each one of you deserves to die so all ask again leave or all of you die a most painful death.

"oh, young Jedi I don't want to kill your friends just you." Before he could process what the gang leader spoke he felt a shock run through his whole body as he screamed in pain he felt his hand let go of the knife before he fell to  
the ground face first in the mud unconscious once again. 


	4. Drowning In Mud

Ezra knew when he was drugged he had been drugged enough on the streets to know what it felt like. His mind felt clouded he could hear voices around him but his ears couldn't really understand anything. He just felt like he was floating in space nothing  
tethering him down to earth. He didn't know how long he was in this high like state but part of him didn't care. He felt like he didn't have care in the world but this high like the state was quickly crushed when his body was flooded with freezing  
cold sensation as his eye flew open in complete shock as he coughed as water got up his mouth and nose.

He quickly looked around to in panic as his eyes cleared from the freezing cold water that was dumped on his head. He hands tied to a pole in an open like field it was dark outside. He looked down to see that luckily he was still in his clothes the bastard  
hadn't violated him not that he knew anyway. he tried to pull on his hands that were behind his back but the knots were tied to tight for him to really break free at the moment.

ssssooo… wwwht…..doo. yyu…wwnt…." Ezra's teeth were chattering as the night air was very cold the wind picked up a little bit moving his hair in the wind. His voice was weaker than he would like but when you been drugged for who knows how long it was  
understandable.

oh, I thought we told you little Jedi why we took you way." The main gang member walked towards him. Ezra couldn't really get a good picture of the man because it was getting dark fast. " Yeah yeah yeah." Ezra mumbled out " you want to kill me and your  
telling me you just let my family go unharmed. I doubt that" rolling his drugged eyes.

"Am hurt by that my friend." the man walk right up to his face " Am men of my word I don't lie. Your friends didn't really have my eye, not like you." As he grabbed the boys hair and slammed it back into the wooden post. Smiling when he heard the child  
hiss in pain. "It will give me great pleasure when you're your master founds out that you have passed away in very sad death.

"Ezra narrowed his eyes " Well sorry to disappoint but it not going to be as easy to kill me." As he spits right in the men face " Fuck You Ezra said proudly which led his head to be slammed back into the pole this time Ezra didn't make sounded not letting  
the men in front of him have any satisfaction."

" know your smart boy." he spoke softly in the child's ear if you want to live a little longer then I suggest when I untie you-you stay right on the ground ." as Ezra felt the knots being roughly untied as the men but a lot of pressure on his body  
so he couldn't run when he was loose.

"He was pushed into the mud roughly when he got free as he could now see the rest of the gang starting to walk towards him. " Have some fun boys but remember I want him alive after this. Ezra tried to get his feet under him but his boot kept slipping  
in the mud as he fell flat on his face as he the kicking and punching began.

"Ezra new how to fight he been in enough in Lothal to get himself. he was able to get the upper hand couple of times. But each time seemed to end with his face get submerged into the mud field. As they would hold him under the mud till he thought he would  
pass out and they bring him back up again and he would cough and spit just when he thought he could get another good breath his head was back under the thick mud.

It smelled like human and animal shit. He tried desperately to call out to the force but he could never get really grip on it if he was honest with himself he really couldn't sense anything it was like someone had put the wall between him and force. He  
couldn't even sense Kanan which made him feel sick to his stomach What if they the son of bitch was lying to him what if they did kill the whole crew that why he couldn't sense Kanan

he was brought out of his thoughts by someone punching him right in the stomach as he doubled over in pain. " come on Ezra stay in the moment as he dogged the person that had punched him but not before some else cut him off guard punching him the  
back of the head as he lost his footing and fell once again to the muddy ground sliding couple of feet away.

He was slowly losing stamina at this point and seemed like the further he went in the mud pit the deeper it was becoming. At first, it only came below his knees now when he stood it was to his waist. It was getting harder and harder to move around. The  
mud was freezing cold he had lost feeling in his feet and hands long ago. As he back up as the other gang member advances on him as he kept moving backward the mud slowly creeping up to his chest. As the ganging member snickering at him.

"You want to go for the little swim again they main gang member spoke to him as he stood above him on a dry spot of land. Ezra eyed his lightsaber that was clipped to the men's belt if he could just use the damn force and bring it to him he would be able  
to take all these ass holes down.

The man seemed to understand " you want this precious weapon as he held it in his hand such a magnificent weapon. It shames that you will die by the hands of it as he began to laugh mercilessly. "Drag him to the deepest part this pit and submerge him  
all the way and don't let him got till he stops moving!"

The men went to make a grab for him Ezra fought tooth and nail as he kicked bit clawed at the men scream at the top of his lungs for help. But in the end they men got the upper hand as they dragged him to the end of the pit as they pried his jaw open  
as the would lay him on his back as just submerge his head keeping his mouth open as he gagged as the smell was so revolting.

The mud burned his eyes nose and throat as it went down. He screams and screamed. Bring his head back up and hold him up soo he could throw it up before doing the whole process over and over again. By the end of the 5th time or was it the 10th Ezra lost  
all sense of time his body was frozen from the mud as he lay there limp in the mud. He could hear the words kill him before his whole body got submerged as he went deeper and deeper and deeper the pressure of the mud was unreal he couldn't move even  
if he wanted to.

His body felt like it was being stabbed with a thousand needles. He was so deep in the mud that he slowly lost all sense of hearing he couldn't hear anything. As the mud slowly crept into his mouth as he made a gagging sound as he his body did little  
jerk for oxygen but none never came to his lungs burned he could feel blood rushing in his ear he couldn't see it was just pitch black as his eye buried buy whatever was mix into the mud he wanted breath but he couldn't as he slowly lay there  
as his eyes finally slipped closed as he knew no more.

His body felt so heavy he could see a soft light above him and he knew right then and there where he was. He wanted the pain to end so badly his body felt it was being ripped in half and he just wanted it to end. He reached out a hand to try and reach  
the light he could feel it he was almost there. All of sudden he felt another force wrap around him like an iron guard pulling him away from the feeling of safety. He tried to fight the whatever was pulling him away. The force that wrapped around  
him felt so familiar. But he wanted to go back to the light so badly he wanted the pain to end as tears fell from his face.

As soft force spoke in this strange place " Come back to us Ezra please come back to us." The voice sounds panicked and so urgent. He wanted to help whoever was feeling so sacred. Something told him he needed to go with the thing that was pulling him  
away from the light. The force said it wasn't his time he needs to be with his family.

The words family rang in his ears over and over and over as images began to flash past him his whole life Journey flashing before his eyes his mom his dad being loved by them than watching them being taken. Living on the street begging for money doing  
anything and everything just to live. It made his heart ache he didn't want to live that life anymore as he was about to go back up towards the another image flashed in front of him. The images past through his subconscious mind. It was the image  
of the ghost crew and that when he realized where he needed to be.

He let go of the light that was trying to get him to leave he allowed his body to be dragged farther and farther away. Before he knew it his eyes shot open like he had been shocked back into his own body. He started to violently cough he was quickly turned  
over to recovery position as he vomits up blood and mud and whatever else was in his system. "Good job kiddo you're doing great keep going.

A soft voice spoke in his ear. When he finally stop coughing he was rolled back over as his blurry eyes full of tears look into the eye of his mentor "K…kanan he slowly raised his shaky hand to touch his mentors face " Yes Ezra it me am right here  
Kanan spoke in in breathless sort of tone " your going to be ok your going to be ok.

H….How…..I….Thought…..yyyu…..d…ied…" His voice was so very weak ever word spoken was like someone had dragged razors down his own vocal cords. His eye never leavening Kanan.

Kanan moved some of his wet muddy bangs out of his eyes. "All tell you when you're feeling a little bit better. But right now we need to get you onto the ghost." As Ezra body gave a violent shake under the shock blanket that was covering him.

"Kanan ….. I….feel…sooo…..cold….. his head rolled to the side he blacked out once again. 


	5. Safe and Sound

He felt so very warm where ever he was. He could hear voices but his brain was too fuzzy for him to will figure it out. He could remember the bit of price of people moving around and people talking but he never was able to stay conscious for more  
than a couple of seconds. This time he felt more aware he still way too out of it to figures anything out though but as the minutes or hour he really couldn't tell passed he could slowly get his drugged brain to start processing words. A person  
spoke next to him. The conversation was boring stuff like how the weather and doctor complaining about and there jobs and times about the empire.

It made him feel somewhat at ease it didn't seem like he was in any real danger he could remember waking up to seeing Kanan but to honest, the memory was so fuzzy that it could have just been a dream altogether. As he could feel the force slip in  
and out of his grasp whatever meds he was on were slowly starting to wear off.

Was it normal to lose connection to the force with drugs he thought? That was something Kanan had never really told him about. " How he doing today." A voice broke his thoughts. " He will be waking up very soon." a male voice spoke to the left of  
Ezra. " He been stable for good three days and we took the breathing tube out an hour ago. now it just a matter of time the doctor sighed." " Thank you, sir, for everything the female voice spoke again. " we could not thank you enough." Are crew  
just want to best for the youngest member."

he felt a hand wrap around his own. " We all want the best for him" Another voice spoke a couple of feet away it sounded a lot like Kanan. Ezra wanted to desperately wake up and see Kanan with his own to eye he wanted to know that his family was alive  
and this wasn't some damn dream again. He tried to open his eyes he wanted to get out this heavy drug like state he had to see them he had to. it felt like forever when he was finally able to slowly open his heavy eyelids. His world was very fuzzy  
and unclear for a couple of moments he let a weak groan when he found that the light in the room caused him to shut them quickly again pain lasts through his head.

"Ezra"? a voice spoke in surprise Kanan quickly came into view resting his hand on the bed rails of his hospital bed " You scared us so badly kid" running his hand through his greasy head. " All turn the lights down Hera spoke from another part of  
the room. He nodded in response not fully ready to open his eyes. The light slowly dimmed as he could now see both Hera and Kanan clearly in the room both of them look like they had not slept in days. " How you feeling Kanan quietly ask.

"I….I…I… .ll his voice barely whispered his tongue felt like it was taking up his whole mouth. "Shhhhhh don't talk Ez you're ok just rest" Kanan smiled down at him. " You want something to drink grabbing a glass of water from the table beside  
him. " It will help the pain in your throat and will make you a little bit more aware.

he nodded yes as the straw was pleased in his mouth as he drank like his life depended on it. " Slowly Hera spoke to him " we don't want you to throw up ok" he slowly drank.

After he was done he tried to speak can " I thought you guys had died I couldn't sense you as a tear began to run down his face. " I know I know but were right here and Hera grabbed his hand. " you don't have to tell us just yet what you went through  
ok were just glad you're ok. kissing the top of his head. I need to talk with the doctor, ok Kanan going to stay with you." Ezra watched here leave his room turning his head back to Kanan. Wo had sat down on a metal chair next to him with his  
hand in his lap look at him with a look of sorrow.

" It wasn't your fault master Ezra slowly spoke, " it was some stupid trap and we all got caught in the middle please don't blame yourself." Kanan smiled up at him " I know I just wish I could have been more prepared I almost lost you…..I…..I  
did lose you at one point." Ezra when we pulled you out of the mud you had to stop breathing" his voice was coming at shaky. I had to do CPR on you. you weren't responding to the force. I tried to connect with you but there was nothing.'

"Ezra sighed " They drugged me at one point turning way from Kanana now that the drugs didn't have such tight grip on him he could sense Kanan emotional term oil and it was making his head spin little.

Kanan seemed to have sensed this as he took a small breath in and out and ran his hand through his hair" am sorry Ez I should have said any like that you're here now and that all that matter."

Grabbing Ezra hand and squeezing it " you said they had drugged you and that why you couldn't sense me ah." trying to get Ezra to open up about his experience so he could help him.

"Yeah, they drugged me like I said before I couldn't sense you or anything for that matter. What did they give me Kanan? Is it damaging for me can it take way are force forever?" Looking up at his master in worried scared of what the answer might  
be as he clenched on to his master hand feared that if he let go he would drown again and never wake up his mind was in

complete panic as he felt like he was having trouble breathing as he was back at the mercy of the drug dealer as he was being drowned over and over and over again. He was broken out of the panic state by Kanan holding him rocking back and forth as  
he the force was wrapped around him like the tight blanket. Kanan was whispering in his ear telling him that he was safe and he was loved. Ezra clung onto every word not letting himself slip back into his darkness of his mind. sobs racked his  
frame but Kanan kept him grounded and he knew at that moment that he was safe and he had the long recovery to go but he knew Kanan was never going to be there for him through the good and even the bad time and nothing could break that.

Ezra pulled away from Kanan "thank." looking away at his master in embarrassment " So what were the drugs that I was on you never told me that drugs could take away the force away from someone." as he played with the bed sheets not looking at Kanan."

" I never thought that type of place would even care something like that ." Kanan began to explain " what they gave you was something that called a force suppressant. It doesn't take away your ability it makes you using the force for a Jedi very challenging.  
That why am never a big fan of being sedated cause it blocks me from the force and what's around. But once it wears off it harmless no lasting Ezra back for comfort.

At that moment a yawn escaped Ezra mouth as he tried to cover it " Think you need some more rest Kanan pointed out helping him get comfortable again. Yeah, Ezra mumbled as his eyes grow heavy once more " Thank you, Kanan, for not giving up on me looking  
up at his master. he felt Kanan wrap his force around him bring him deeper into unconsciousness

Kanan pulled up the blanket and smoothed down the cover before sitting back down to watch over his padawan " "sleep well Ezra he mumbled as he rested his head on Ezra bed intertwining his finger between Ezra before he too went into healing sleep.

The end

Arthur note

Hey guys just little short story I wrote don't worry did forget about my other. One just had to get these out of my head and on paper. 


End file.
